


Not So Simple

by PosieParkzman



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Hizzie - Freeform, Hizzie/Posie engdame, Hosie, Pizzie, Slow Burn, au where penelope dates lizzie instead and Josie still likes hope, fake dating au, multi chapter fic, posie - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2020-04-06 15:12:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 18,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19065169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PosieParkzman/pseuds/PosieParkzman
Summary: In an AU where Josie's childhood crush was Penelope until Lizzie started to date her and now she has her eyes set on Hope. Who's love will prevail?





	1. Small crushes

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my second multichap so bare with me. I know everyone wanted one that was more Posie orientated so bare with me. I hope you enjoy it and let me know what you think! And as for the possible mistakes i'll fix them eventually

Josie leaned against the back of her bed frame watching Penelope as she stared up at the wall absentmindedly. She’d been in the room 100 times before. She knew every detail of Josie’s room. It seemed funny to her now how they were strangers not too long ago with a crush on her that she’d harboured for ages. She could remember the first time she’d noticed her. They were about 12 at the time and Penelope was new to the school. She’d rocked up with a bag slung over her shoulder and a suitcase rolling up behind her. She wore a pleated black shirt that paired well with her semi tucked white buttoned blouse that hung loosely on her frame. It was strange how little she’d changed over the years and yet how different she’d become to Josie.

“Hey babe you ready yet?” Penelope called out and threw her head back to give Josie a look. “Your sister loves to take her sweet time.”

“And yet you’re the one who decided to date her.” Josie smiled. It hurt a little seeing her sister with her old childhood crush, but it made Lizzie happy for the most part, when they weren’t fighting about petty things.  Besides it wasn’t Penelope’s name she was scribbling in her notebook anymore. Her pen flicked upwards in the spine of an ‘M’.

“What are you doing there anyway Jojo?” Penelope crawled across the bed to sneak a peek. Her heart stammered at the nickname only Penelope gave her. It still made her feel special for whatever it was worth. Josie clutched her notebook close to her chest, hiding the contents away.

“None of your business nosey.” Josie shot her a look. She raised her eyebrows with intrigue.

“Oh it’s something scandalise isn’t it? Dirty even? Josie I would’ve never guessed.” Penelope teased.

“Noo!” Josie laughed and pushed Penelope lightly in the arm.

“Then what is it?” Penelope grabbed the notebook swiftly tried to look. Before she could see too much Josie leaped defensively and reaching for the book.

“Hey give it back!” She took hold of the book but ended up slipping and falling on top of Penelope. Josie looked back at Penelope in shock and embarrassment and Penelope just laughed. After a moment, her lips curled into a smile and she found herself joining in with Penelope.

“I mean I knew you had a thing for my sister, but I didn’t think you’d do it in our room.” A voice said from above them. It was Lizzie. She looked at the pair with a playful grin, knowing that there was nothing between the two. It was then Josie noticed the proximity between them and jolted up, yanking her notebook back.

“I was just messing around. Josie’s being all secretive with her notebook.” Penelope shot her a curious look.

“And that’s different to normal how?” Lizzie replied.

“You’ve got a point. Hi babe.” Penelope sat up and pulled Lizzie into her lap.

“Hey baby.” Her arm snaked around Penelope’s neck and gave her a kiss.

“Okay gross. Get off my bed and go make out on someone else’s gross, germ-infested couch please.” Josie nudged the pair with her foot, earning her a sharp look from Lizzie before standing up.

“Okay how do I look?” Lizzie said straightening her outfit.

“Beautiful as ever.”  Penelope replied and Lizzie smirked.

“Like you could say anything else.” She shot back grabbing Penelope’s chin with her thumb and index finger, giving her a quick peck. “I mean if you like the taste of a million roaches.” Lizzie said innocently.

“You say the sweetest things to me.” Penelope joked and looked over at Josie. “You should come to the party. It’s going to be really fun.”

“Sure because watching a bunch of horny teenagers make out and dry hump each other is such a fun time.”  Josie sighed before standing up to put her folder away.

“Penelope is right though you should totally come. Besides you could even meet someone new and maybe stop third wheeling us all the time.”

“ _Liz_.” Penelope stressed. Josie enjoyed having Penelope around, she always defended the little digs Lizzie threw her way. Lizzie never had any bad intentions, she just had very little filter.

“I’ll think about it.” Josie looked back at the pair.

“Fine. But actually think about it? Not think about it and then text us 20 minutes later telling us that you’re not going to come.”

“Fine I will.” Josie said. _I’ll wait 30 minutes instead_. She thought to herself.

“Okay. Well we might see you there then?”

“Yeah maybe.”

* * *

 

 Josie sat there studying her dark magic book she stole from the restricted section of the library when she looked over at her phone. There were 5 unread messages calling for her attention. Three from Lizzie, one from Penelope and one from her crush.

  _Hey you coming to the party tonight?_ _– M_

_I don’t know if getting an eye full of horny groping teenagers is really worth it – Jo_

_You realise you are too technically included in that teenager category – M_

_Yes I’m not nearly as bad ;P – Jo_

_You sure about that? – M_

_Hey! That’s just rude excuse you – Jo_

_I’m kidding. I’m kidding lol. Well you should. – M_

_And why’s that? – Jo_

_Well I’m there for starters. And I don’t want to be the only one standing in the corner while everyone else is hooking up. And two you need to loosen up a bit and a party is a great way to do just that. – M_

_So you want me to come so we can both be third wheels together? – Jo_

_Misery loves company ;) – M_

_Ugh I suppose I might make an appearance then. – Jo_

_Don’t worry I’ll make it worth your while. – M_

_Can’t wait ;) – Jo_

She read over the conversation with a big smile planted across her face. They’d been texting for the past week after Josie finally mustered the courage to text her about something other than school and they had been texting back and forth since. She looked at her other messages and it was just of Lizzie harassing her to get her ass to the party and Penelope saying that Lizzie told her to tell Josie to come to the party. Replying to both she texted:

  _I’m coming – Jo_  

She hated rocking up to parties on her own. She mentally kicked herself for not coming with Lizzie and Penelope before when she had the chance. Now she stood there in her best pressed skirt and red cropped long sleeved top that flared at the ends. It was one of Josie’s favourite outfits and it was one that Lizzie dubbed her “hot eye fucking” outfit. She rang the doorbell and waited. It was the waiting that got her the most. She hated the waiting. She tugged at the waistline of her skirt, straightening what was the straightest thing about her. The door swung open and it was MG.

“Hey Josie! You made it!” He jumped excitedly and threw his arm around her, pulling her into a hug.

“Of course I did. I wouldn’t miss it.” She lied. She loved MG, in fact he was her best friend. But his parties had the tendency to get out of hand… almost always.

“Make note this is the first party of the term that Josette Saltzman has actually attended.” He called out to no one in particular. Josie rubbed her hands together trying to keep as much body warmth she could from the cold.

“Are you going to let me freeze my ass off out here or are you going to let me in?”

“Of course sorry sorry come in.” He stepped aside and let her in. “So the mixers are in the kitchen and the keg is out back. Make yourself at home.” He said before a pair of arms wrapped around his shoulders. It was Kaleb.

“Hey my main man! You ready to get your ass beat in beer pong?”

“Dude you’re so on.” He said and left Josie standing by herself near the entrance of the door. She slowly made her way to the kitchen, scanning the crowd for any sign of intelligent life but fell short. That was until she saw her standing there pouring a drink into her red solo cup laughing with Landon and Raf.

“Josie! You made it!” Hope called out excitedly and ran to give Josie a hug. The moment she felt her arms pull her in, she sank into the touch immediately. If nothing else happened that night, getting to hug Hope was enough for her.

“I told you I would.”

“Who knew I was that powerful?” Hope smirked. “Do you want a drink?”

“Yeah I’d love one.” Josie smiled. God this was going to be a hell of a night.


	2. You had a crush on me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Ok i will only be updating quickly for the next few chapters only because i really want to set up the story properly. But thank you so much for all the love and im so glad you are all enjoying it so much. The kudos and reviews really do help. So enjoy!

They’d been close all night. Dancing, drinking, singing and laughing. If Josie was being honest, it was pretty fun especially with Hope. They sunk next to each other on the couch, Hope draping herself onto Josie’s shoulder. She definitely drunk enough to feel the effects of the alcohol. Though being a tribrid helped her tolerance. Josie didn’t drink nearly as much but she certainly drank enough to loop her arms in Hope’s without going into cardiac arrest.

“I’m so glad you decided to come out tonight. It wouldn’t have been nearly as fun without you.” Hope’s words slurred a little.

“Well thank you for proving me wrong. I didn’t think parties could be fun.” Hope nestled into Josie’s long brown hair and Josie felt her cheeks heat up.

“Mmmm you smell so nice.”

“I-“

“Hope! Josie! My two favourite girls.” MG called out excitedly as he made his way through the crowd. “There’s a game of suck and blow about to start if you guys want to join!” He pointed towards what Josie could only presume was the dining room.

“Suck and what??” Josie asked confused and very worried.

“Suck and blow. Josie don’t tell me you’ve never heard of suck and blow?! Even I’ve heard of it before .” Hope exclaimed.

“I don’t do parties much.” Josie shrugged lightly.

“Oh well then we have to play then.” Hope dragged them up and lead them over towards the game. A small circle of people had already formed by the time they got there. Hope slid them both between Landon and Jed.

“Count us in too.” Hope added as Kaleb held a card up to his lips. He gave Hope a little nod and continued. First sucking the card against his lips and passing it on to Cassie next to him.

“Okay so basically what you want to do is try not to drop the card when it’s your turn to hold the card and pass it on to the next person. If you drop it, you have to drink, and the card gets ripped in half. It basically goes on until there’s no card left.”

“I what?” Josie started to panic but she felt Jed’s arm tap her shoulder waiting to pass the card over to Josie. Her eyes widened as he leaned closer. As he pressed the card against her lips,  she sucked in all the air she could and made sure to hold it against her lips as she turned around. She could hear the blood pumping through her veins, her pulse racing as she turned to face Hope. She leaned in and pressed the card against Hope’s lips. The exchange felt like eternity, though Josie wasn’t complaining. Hope pulled away with the card between her lips and passed it to Landon.

“See you’re a natural at this.” Hope winked. Did she really just basically kiss Hope Mikaelson?? Internally Josie was freaking out. She had never gotten close enough to anyone to feel their breath against her skin, but it was enough to give her goosebumps. She watched intently as the card circled back around them. The card fell just as Jennifer reached Kaleb and their lips touched and they kiss. Everyone was hollering at them before they pulled away. Jennifer took a drink and ripped the card in half and the game began again. Her palms began to sweat as she watched the card circle back.

“Josette!” Josie was taken back when she heard her full name being called out behind her. Only one person called her that and it was the one and only Lizzie. She turned around and saw Lizzie and Penelope together and Lizzie already had her hands on Josie’s arm pulling her from the game. “I can’t believe you didn’t tell me you were coming tonight what the hell?” She pulled Josie into a hug. She returned the hug quickly trying to get back to the game, get back to Hope but as she turned around it was too late. Jed had passed the torn card to Hope and Hope was passing it on to Landon. What happened next felt like it was happening in slow motion. Josie watched as Hope accidentally dropped the card and her lips crash into Landon’s. On cue the rest of the group hollered and howled but they didn’t part. Hope wrapped her arm around Landon’s neck and pulled him closer. The noise of the crowd faded away and all Josie could hear was the thickness of her blood pumping through her veins. She needed to get out of there. She needed some air. She pushed through everyone trying to find somewhere private and secluded to collect her thoughts. She headed upstairs and found an empty room, throwing herself inside and shutting the door behind her. Her chest was aching. She felt as if her heart sank to the ground and it was being stomped into pieces. All her limps were heavy and her head still felt like it was spinning. She felt a buzz come from her phone and she took a look at her messages. It was from Hope.

 

_Where’d you go? – M_

 

She didn’t bother replying and threw the phone on the bed. Her head was pounding. Her brain was still trying to process the image of Hope with her tongue down Landon’s throat when Lizzie walked through the door.

“Hey Jo, are you okay?” She walked over but Josie motioned for her to stopped. She didn’t want to be touched right about now.

“I’m fine.” She lied. She knew it wouldn’t work. They could always tell when the other was lying.

“My twintecter says otherwise. What’s wrong?”

“Nothing. I just saw this person I like kiss someone else.” Josie kicked at the ground annoyed that she was stupid enough to believe that Hope might’ve liked her back.

“Wait back up. You have a crush??” Lizzie perked up. “Who is it?”

“I- Nobody.”

“What you can’t just say that and not tell me who it is?”

“Lizzie can we not?” Josie huffed and her phone vibrated again. This time Lizzie noticed too and looked over at the bed where Josie threw her phone.

“Is that them?” Lizzie leaped at her phone with Josie following close behind. Unfortunately she wasn’t fast enough to grab the phone before Lizzie did. “Who’s M?” Lizzie asked with a smirk. Josie thanked the stars she put Hope’s name in her phone as M for Mikaelson for this exact reason. She didn’t want Lizzie to find out who it was.

“No one.”

“No one who is apparently asking where you are?”

“Lizzie can I please just have my phone back?”

“Come on Jo why don’t you want to tell me?”

“Because look what happened last time?” Josie bit back, referring to the last time she’d told Lizzie she had a crush.

“The last person you told me about was Penelope….” Her voice trailed off.

“You had a crush on me?” Penelope stood at the doorframe with a soft smile.

“Of course I did. Who wouldn’t?” Josie looked back at Penelope waiting for her reaction and all she did was smirk her stupid little smug smirk. One that Josie knew all too well. “Yeah but I mean this was ages ago obviously, so it doesn’t even matter anymore you’re with Lizzie.”

“Do you still like Penelope?” Lizzie asked quietly, her voice barely a whisper.

“No of course not.” Josie shook her head. Of course she didn't she couldn't still like Penelope. She was with Lizzie.

“I didn’t mean to honestly-“  Lizzie muttered.

“Stop. Lizzie stop. I don’t like Penelope anymore. She’s like one of my best friends now because of you.” Josie huffed and sat next to Lizzie. “I like Hope.”

“Hope?!” Lizzie squealed.

“Oh god.” Josie winced. “Yes. I like Hope.”

“Oh we totally need to get you guys together.”

“Lizzie, I love you but can we not do this right now?” Josie said with her heart still feeling a little sensitive. “I just need a minute.”

“Okay, okay. We’ll be outside if you need us okay?” Josie nodded in thanks and they left. It was then Josie could finally let the tears she had been holding fall.

 

After a moment Josie had caught her breath and sobered up for the most part. She made her way out of the room only to see a crowd had formed near the bottom of the stairs. She looked over and Lizzie and Penelope were at the centre of it with another witch that Josie recognised from one of her AP classes.

“Penelope is **_my_ **girlfriend so step off before I burn your little tits to ash.” Lizzie stepped towards the other girl, hands armed for combat.

“Lizzie stop she’s not worth it.” Penelope held her girlfriend back before this escalated further.

“Of course you take her side. You always take their side.” Lizzie sighed exacerbated.

“What I didn’t do anything?” Penelope said defensively.

“Exactly! You never do anything! Sluts like this bitch always throw themselves on you and you just don’t ever do anything.”

“Who are you calling a slut, you whore.” The girl spat back. Josie had made her way all the way down the stairs now and put herself between Lizzie and the other witch.

“Okay. How about we all take a step back and breathe. Let’s call it for the night.” Josie stood with her arms up, barricading them from each other.

“Whatever. Bitch.” The girl muttered under her breath and Josie’s brow furrowed. “Ignalusa.” Josie muttered and the girl’s sleeve caught on fire. “Watch who you call a bitch.” The girl freaked out and some of her friends helped pat out the fire on her arm.

“Both of you are crazy.” She snarled before moving away.

“Are you okay?” Penelope asked touching Lizzie’s arm.

“Let’s just go.” Lizzie threw her arm off, storming out the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what do you think will happen?


	3. Aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this chapter! it really sets up some of what i want to explore in this fic! thank you so much for everyone who's reading it honestly means a lot you like it. Anyway onwards!

“Why can’t you ever just be on my side for once?” Lizzie said in frustration as they were walking back to their dorm room. Josie felt like she was invading a private conversation, but it wasn’t like she had anywhere else to go. She kept her head down not wanting to add any fuel to the fire.

“What do you mean? I’m always on your side.”

“Oh really want about with Liv the other day? She was practically all over you and you brushed me off like it was nothing.”

“Because it was nothing Lizzie. She’s part of my coven she was asking for my help.”

“Right because having your arms around her really screams help.”

“She fell down Lizzie and I caught her. That was it.”

“What about with Diana just then? You do nothing when girls throw themselves onto you. How is that supposed to make me feel?”

“What did you want me to do? Punch them? Set them on fire?” Josie shrunk lower at that comment. She knew she shouldn’t have cast that spell but in the heat of the moment Diana deserved nothing less. She wasn’t going to let anyone stomp over her sister like that.

“I don’t know but doing nothing isn’t exactly what I had in mind.”

“Well did it ever occur to you to I don’t know trust me? We’ve been dating for 4 months now and all you ever do is attack every other person who looks my way.”

“How can I when you don’t do anything about it?”

“Maybe because I love you?”

“Really because I’m not so sure.”

“How can you even say that? Just because I don’t go attacking people like a crazy person doesn’t-“ Lizzie froze in front of their bedroom door. Josie winced and instant regret washed over Penelope’s face. “Lizzie-“

“You think I’m crazy?” Lizzie turned and faced Penelope now. You think it’s crazy to want my girlfriend to actually care enough to not flirt with every that breathes?” Lizzie ran her hands through her hair and sighed. “You know what I can’t do this anymore.”

“Wait Lizzie what?”

“I just. I can’t.”

“Lizzie please don’t do this. We can work this out like mature adults.”

“Ha I’m crazy remember.” Lizzie scoffed and reiterated Penelope’s words back at her.

“That’s not what I meant when-“

“Just. We are done.” Lizzie turned her heel and walked inside shutting the door behind her. Josie just stood there awkwardly staring at her toes and reaching for the door handle.

“I’m really sorry.” She whispered.

“Jo. Can you please just talk to her? I didn’t mean it like that.”

“I know. I’ll see what I can do. I’ll see you around okay?”

“Yeah okay. Goodnight Jojo.”

“Night Penny.” And with that she walked back inside to see Lizzie sitting at the foot of her bed. Josie slowly made her way over, trying not to spook Lizzie as she sat next to her.

“What was that?” Josie asked cautiously.

“I… I don’t know. I just. I dunno.”

“What happened? You were fine today. I don’t get where this is coming from?”

“We were. I just. After we talked, I remembered that you liked Penelope too and I felt really guilty about dating her.”

“But we’ve moved past that now. I like Hope.” or liked, Josie thought to herself.

“I know but it just didn’t feel right. And not to mention the fact that everyone wants to date her. I don’t want to be this crazy jealous girlfriend.”

“But you love her don’t you?”

“I do. But Maybe I don’t love the person I am when I’m with her.” Lizzie muttered and rested her head on Josies shoulder. Josie didn’t really know what else to say to that. Instead she patted lightly against her head and they just sat there together in silence.

* * *

 

Days had passed and it was eerily silent. Penelope wasn’t randomly showing up at their door with coffee or throw her arms around Josie as they joked about Lizzie’s high maintenance morning routine. Instead it was just quiet. Lizzie and Josie greeted each other in the morning and went about their days like they had before Penelope was a part of their life and it seemed odd. Josie missed it. Getting up she looked at her phone and saw her unread messages from Hope.

 

_Hey how are you - Hope_

_Are you feeling any better? I feel like I haven’t seen you for days? – Hope_

_Are you coming for breakfast? – Hope_

 

Josie groaned knowing she’d have to eventually reply to avoid an awkward future encounter with Hope, but she just couldn’t make herself do it just yet. As hard as she tried the to erase the image from her mind, the sight of Hope kissing Landon kept replaying in her head over and over again. Had Lizzie only waited an extra second to pull her away, it could’ve been her in that position. Or Hope might’ve pulled back in shock that Josie was kissing her… She couldn’t be so sure. As she got up Lizzie was already heading out the door.

“I’ll see you in elemental theory later Jo.” And with that she was gone. It was a wonder to Josie how little Penelope’s absence had affected Lizzie. In fact she’d become an even chipper morning person. Without anything else to do she began to get ready and when she was done, she heard a knock on the door. Curiously she approached the door. It was probably Lizzie having forgot her key again considering no one else was sane enough to be up at 7.30 in the morning. Opening the door expecting her sister, Josie was taken back when she saw it was in fact Penelope standing there with a coffee no less.

“Hey.” She said with a soft smile.

“Penelope? What are you doing here?”

“Well besides the fact that your sister hasn’t talked to me in days I also miss my friend. So I brought a piece offering. Caramel soy latte with double foam. Just how you like it.” Penelope held out a cup for her. Josie took the cup and picked at the lid with a small smile playing on her lips. No one ever missed her, besides Lizzie but that was different.

“Thanks. I’ve missed you too. I’m really sorry about what happened between you two.” Josie said as she walked out closing the door behind her and the pair of them made their way to the dining hall for breakfast.

“It’s ok… Besides it’s not like Lizzie’s to bothered by it anyway… I heard she got a date with that Raf guy.” Penelope looked towards the ground.

“I don’t think that’s any serious of that makes you feel any better. He doesn’t seem like the relationship type. Besides even if she doesn’t show it, Lizzie misses you. I know it.”

“Really?” She motioned her head towards where Lizzie was standing and she was laughing with two other witches from their class. Josie slid her hand down Penelope’s arm and held her hand in comfort. All of a sudden, she heard her name being called and spotted Hope in front of them.

“Josie!” Hope made her way over to them and then paused for a second. Josie could’ve sworn her eyes darted towards their connected hands, which Josie immediately dropped.

“Hey Hope.” Josie nervously tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

“You didn't answer my messages.”

"Yeah sorry. I've been really busy and I forgot to check my phone this morning.

“Fair enough. Well I had a lot of fun at the party the other night. We should hang out again.” Hope smiled.

“Yeah that uh would be really cool. I will um we can yes. We can do that.” Josie stammered nervously. Penelope cleared her throat beside her, and it wasn’t until then Josie realised they had completely ignored Penelope during that whole conversation. Hope looked over, her eyes flickering towards her head to toe. “Oh sorry this is Penelope.”

“We’ve met. We have History together right?” Penelope replied.

“Yeah I think so... Um I have to go.” Her eyes shifted between the two of them. “But text me alright? I’ll see you later.” Hope smiled before darting away.

“What was that?” Penelope stiffened a laugh.

“Nothing!” Josie’s cheeks turned bright pink.

“Your face says otherwise.” Penelope teased. They continued to walk for a second before Penelope added, “You know she’s into you.”

‘What? You’re crazy.”

“Oh please she was sizing me up that entire time.”

“Or checking you out.”

“That is not how you check someone out.” Penelope laughed.

“You're delusional.” Josie brushed her off as they made their way to the breakfast line. They selected their foods and looked back at the dining hall crowds. Normally Josie would sit next to Lizzie but the moment she spotted her with Raf doing her flirty arm touch laughing thing she immediately averted her gaze.

“Where should we sit?” Penelope asked looking around until she saw what Josie had looked away from. “Not there.” She said walking towards an empty table and Josie followed.

“I really am sorry about what happened.”

“I don’t even know what happened. Did you end up talking to her about it?”

“I mean yeah…” Josie picked at her cereal.

“What did she say?”

“Pen-“

“Please?” Penelope pleaded. Josie could see the desperation in her face, needing some sort of closure or explanation. She sighed in defeat.

“She didn’t like the person she was becoming you know. And she felt bad about the whole ‘stealing you from me thing’” Josie put her fingers up in air quotes.

“Seriously? We’re just friends.”

“That’s what I said. Like what does she think will happen? You break up and we date?” Josie laughed at the thought.

“She’d freak.” Penelope thought out loud.

“Yeah no kidding both our heads would be on a platter.” Josie ate some cereal and watched Penelope as she seemed lost in thought. “What are you thinking?”

“We should.”

“What?” Josie mumbled with a mouthful.

“We should date.”

“What?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ooop let me know what you think!


	4. Chemistry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! ok after this one I'm going to slow down on the updates a little only because i have a lot of other things to work on BUT i wanted to write this to set up the fic a little more! I hope you enjoy it and i have to dedicate this to one of my favs Liz.

“Just hear me out okay?” Penelope said after seeing Josie’s horrified expression. “I’m not proposing we actually date, just that we let everyone think that we are.”

“What?? No this is crazy.” Josie shook her head.

 “Look you want Hope, right? Did you see how jealous she was when we were just holding hands? Imagine how jealous she’d be if she thought we were together.”

“I-...” Josie couldn’t argue against her point. Hope was noticeably jealous, but she couldn’t agree to this. It was ridiculous. Penelope was Lizzie’s ex. One of her best friends. It would just be weird. “That’s not the point. I could never do that to Lizzie.”

“Well you said so yourself she basically broke up with me because she thinks she took me from you in the first place, right? Besides it’s not like she’s all that bothered by the split.” Penelope looked over at Lizzie’s across the dining hall. She was with Raf and some of the other witches, laughing, smiling, touching.

“This is just how she is. She is hurting though I know it.” Josie defended.

“And I’m not? At least I’m not here throwing myself at some guy.” Penelope scoffed.

“No. Instead you’re throwing yourself at me.” Josie gave her a knowing look.

“Not like that though.” Penelope huffed running her hands through her hair and looked back at Josie. “I love her Jo and she’s won’t even talk to me. I know this is some sick twisted ploy to get her to at least knowledge my existence, but I can’t get a word in without her finding some excuse to avoid me. Despite what your sister might believe I don’t want to date someone else and everyone else is going to want more from me, just proving Lizzie’s point.”

And me being Lizzie’s sister has nothing to do with it?” Josie eyed her suspiciously.

“I won’t lie to you. Yes, in part you being Lizzie’s sister is icing on this fake dating cake but honestly it’s because I trust you Jojo. You’re one of my best friends.”

“Pen-“

 “You don’t have to give me an answer right away. Just think about it, okay?””

“Okay…” 

* * *

 

Josie sat in AP chem thinking about what Penelope had said at breakfast. She couldn’t possibly do it. Not to Lizzie. And besides how would that even work? Hope would get jealous but wouldn’t be able to do anything because she was already in a relationship? Josie groaned out loud. The thoughts circling around in her mind were giving her a headache.

“You feeling okay?” Josie looked up and saw Lizzie sitting herself next to Josie.

“Yeah sorry I just have a headache.” Josie replied.

“I wouldn’t blame you after spending a morning with that witch in the morning.”

“Who? Penelope? You know we’re friends. Besides you were a little preoccupied.”

“Oh Raf? Isn’t he a dream? He just became the pack alpha and you know how I love a man in charge. Just imagine we would be the school’s power couple.”

“And dating the head of the biggest witch coven in school isn’t powerful enough?” Referring to Penelope. “It’s barely been a week Liz.”

“Well there’s no time like the present.”

“You guys dated for 4 months. You act like it’s nothing.”

“It wasn’t nothing. I just don’t really see the point in dwelling on it. We’re over and I have to move on. To bigger, wolfier things.” She smirked as she saw Rafael walk through the doors.

“Lizzie-“

“Can you just let it be Jo?” Lizzie picked her books up and was met with a look of confusion on Josie’s face. “I know we usually sit next to each other but is it okay if I go sit with Raf? I want to see if he’ll be my lab partner.”

“What about me?”

“I love you Jo but can you imagine? A whole term where we are stuck working with each other? Late night study sessions…” Her sentence trailed off.

“You are ridiculous you know that.” Josie rolled her eyes.

“I love you!” Lizzie smiled victoriously and gave Josie half a hug and made her way across the other side of the room leaving Josie by herself, partnerless. Mr William’s walked in books in hand, ready to start the class.

“Okay now everyone take their seats-“

“Wait! Sorry! I’m here.” Hope came running through the doorway.

“Miss. Mikaelson you’re late.”

“I know sorry. There was an incident with an underclassman and a toilet bowl…”

“I don’t even want to know. Find yourself and empty seat so we can begin.”

“Right yes. I’ll just do that right now.” Hope sneaked past the front row and sat herself on the only empty seat left in class, the one next to Josie. Immediately Josie could feel her pulse quicken and her body stiffen. She tried to stay as still as possible as if she would just magically disappear if she didn’t move.

“Hey.” Hope whispered as she took her books out of her bag. After a moment realising how stupid she was being Josie cleared her throat and tried to relax her composure as much as she could.

“Heyyyyy Hope. What’s up?” Josie kicked herself mentally at how she replied.

“Well chemistry I hope or I definitely walked into the wrong class.” Hope joked.

“Right right….” Josie bite the corner of her lips trying to think of something to say. “So what happened with you and underclassman?”

“Oh right. Some wolf douche had a younger pup by the collar ready to dunk him because of some pack “hazing ritual” and I threw his head in instead… accidentally breaking the toilet bowl and your dad-“

“Hope I sure hope you’re paying attention considering you rocked up late to my class.” Mr Williams interrupted without turning his back from the board as he wrote something down.

“Yep absolutely Mr. Williams. I wouldn’t possibly think of anything else I’d rather be doing.” Hope roller her eyes and gave Josie a playful smile. “I’ll tell you later.” She whispered as she started jotting down the notes from the board. 

* * *

“Wait! No not that one!” Josie stopped Hope before pouring the hydrogen peroxide into the potassium iodide.

“What??” Hope panicked.

“Nothing. You just would’ve made our blow up in foam which is not what we are trying to do at all.” Josie laughed.

“Oh god.” Hope laughed. “At least one of us is paying attention.”

“Aren’t you lucky you get me for a whole term then?”

“I really am.” Hope threw Josie a smile that made her heart skip a little. “So… what’s up with you and Penelope?” Hope asked measuring out the liquid in the beakers.

“What?” Josie was taken back a little.

“I mean I don’t know. Are you friends or?”

“We’re just hanging out.”

“You seem pretty close.”

“I mean yeah I guess we are. She’s pretty fun.”

“Hmmm okay.” Hope said as she poured the liquid properly and watched for the chemical reaction. Her eyes never left the experiment once, almost like she was refusing to look Josie in the eyes.

“What? why?”

“No I’m just curious.” Hope bit her lip as she continued to stare through the beaker.

“You almost sound jealous.” Josie winced as the words escaped her lips. Hope chuckled lightly and bit her lip. Her eyes flickered towards Josie for a second and back at their experiment. Her mouth opened to say something but just as quickly she closed it.

“I think I did something wrong nothing is happening.” Hope said.

“Huh? What did you do?” She looked over at the chemicals Hope was mixing. “Ohhh you basically just added sodium chloride instead.”

“What? is that a bad thing?”

“It’s basically salt water.” Josie laughed and after a second Hope joined her.

“God really I’m such an idiot.”

“A cute one though.”

“You think?” Hope looked over with a smirk. Josie gulped.

“I mean yeah maybe.”  Hope smiled and looked back at their failed experiment until a voice called out to her.

“Hope!” They both looked up and saw Landon from across the room. “Hey stranger.” He made his way over.

“Hey Landon. You know my friend Josie right?” Hope introduced her.

“Yeah… It’s nice to meet you.” Josie’s lips curled into a tight smile.

“You too. I was just thinking…” Josie didn’t register what else he said. All she could see was the way Hope was interacting with him, laughing with him, touching him and the image of the two of them kissing flashed in her mind. She grabbed out her phone and found Penelope’s number.

 

_Fine. I’ll do it. Though under some conditions. – Jojo_

_Meet me after school – Penny_  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know what you think!


	5. The Contract

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I'm back! Hope you didn't miss me too much and i hope you enjoy because i struggled a lot with this chapter but i got the help of my beautiful friend snow aka @thehopesaltzman. This chapter is inspired by To All the Boys I've loved Before so if you notice any similarities thats where from

“Okay before this can go anywhere, we have to establish some ground rules.” Josie got out a notebook and opened it to a blank page. They were by the bleachers overlooking the football field, under the shade of a tree. Penelope was walking along the bench, a level above where Josie was sitting and scribbling the title ‘RULES’ on her page.

“Rules? You really know how to take the fun out of everything don’t you?” Penelope twirled back around and watched the girl with her concentration fixed onto the page.

“Hey!” Josie pouted and Penelope laughed.

“I’m only kidding though you are awfully cute when you’re mad.” Penelope smirked and sat next to Josie on the level above.

“I’m serious though we need to make like a contract. Lay out all the terms so that there’s no confusion between us. We need to be on the same page.”

“Jo we’re fake dating. What rules are there really?” Penelope raised an eyebrow.

“Well for example…. No kissing.” Josie said looking away from Penelope. Her cheeks heated up. Being conservative in nature, Josie rarely talked about things such as kissing or the likes with anyone other than Lizzie. Even still she had little to no experience, except for that one time when she tripped over the edge of the playground boundaries and landed on top of a boy, their lips accidentally meeting on impact. Though considering that was almost 7 years ago she couldn’t really say much.

“What?” Penelope’s mouth gaped open and then closed, pondering at such a suggestion. There was a line, a hesitation. Josie was Lizzie’s sister after all. “Okay wait let me start again. I get the whole sisters before misters thing and all but who in the world is going to believe that we’re dating if we don’t ever kiss?”

“I’ve never kissed anyone before.” Josie confessed burying her hands in her notebook. Penelope stepped down and sat in front of Josie. She grabbed the back of her knees and pulled her closer causing Josie to yelp loud.

“You what??” Penelope’s leaned in, her eyes widened over the new discovery.

“Look …I know you’re like this witchy Casanova but I’ve never really had a relationship before.”

“Casanova?” Penelope chuckled.

“Is that all you got from that?” Josie threw a pen at her, which she skilfully dodged. She muttered a spell under her lips and the pen flew to her hands. Suppressing a laugh tickling the bottom of her throat she held out the pen with an eye brown raised. “You’ve really never had a relationship before?” Penelope questioned.

“Yeah what about it?” Josie dropped her notebook with a pout on her lips.

“I dunno I just figured you know.” Penelope’s voice softened. Josie watched her with curious eyes trying to read into the implication but there wasn’t anything else. It was hard feeling so defensive when Penelope’s voice was so soft. She was always different with Josie, kind, warm even. Josie sighed, embarrassed.  

“Whaaat?” Josie queried, poking Penelope’s arm. Her hands still rested on Josie’s knees.

“It’s just surprising is all. Like you’re beautiful, funny, smart and really easy to get along with. I just figured you’d have loads of people lining up to date you.”

“You think I’m beautiful?” Josie teased, though a small tiny part of her heart fluttered at the thought. Penelope was always her first crush, the one she wondered about. Did she think she was beautiful, did she want to date her, kiss her, hug her. But then she was Lizzie’s and she had to cut off any and all of those feelings. Maybe they weren’t as dead as she thought. She shook the thought away, not to distract her from the mission at hand.

“Yeah of course I do.” She lightly bit her bottom lip as the corners curled softly into a smile and tilted her head back to look at Josie. Her tone was different, gentle and more earnest.

“I-… Well I don’t” Josie shook her head and looked down at her notebook, hiding the creeping blush on her cheeks. “So I don’t want all my firsts to be fake. I want them to mean something and mean something with someone I like or love you know.” Josie nervously tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

“I get it.” Penelope nudged her lightly with her knee. “Okay no kissing. But we’re going to have to figure out something because if I’m not allowed to kiss or touch you people are going to get awfully suspicious.”

“Okay you might have a point.”

“I have several.” Penelope smirked and Josie rolled her eyes, nudging the other girl playfully. Penelope feigned hurt but Josie ignored her and continued.

“Okay how about this? You can kiss like my cheek or hand or something and we can hold hands and stuff but just no intimate romantic stuff you know.”

“Okay. And what about this?” Penelope hooked her hands onto the back of Josie’s knees again drawing her in even closer and leaned in impossibly close without their lips touching. Their eyes locked and Penelope smirked before her eyes flickered to Josie’s lips. The blush Josie was trying to fight had come back with no refrain as she could practically feel Penelope’s breath against her own. She gulped and Penelope leaned in and gave her a light kiss on the cheek, hitting millimetres away from her lips. Josie inhaled sharply and stared back stunned.

“Wha-“ Josie managed to utter, and Penelope nodded towards the football field where she found Hope standing there. Their eyes met but the moment they did Hope’s eyes darted away trying not to look suspicious. Penelope’s lips lingered as they hovered over her skin lightly trailing to her ear.

“You’re welcome.” Penelope whispered  with a smirk before she leaned back and watched Josie’s cheek turn bright red. Penelope laughed at Josie, she couldn’t help but think how adorable she was, especially when she was nervous. She liked having that effect of Josie. Anyone really. But Josie in particular was more entertaining than most. “This might actually be fun if you’re easily flustered.” Penelope teased.

“Shut up.” Josie cleared her throat trying to compose herself again.

“Okay. What else?” Penelope leaned back into the casual position she was in previously.

“Um you have to come to my witchery games being a supportive girlfriend and all.”

“Okay only if you come to all the parties with me.” Penelope challenged knowing that Josie hated any and all social outings.

“Ugh I hate parties.” Josie groaned.

“On I’m well aware but I also hate school spirit so being supportive girlfriends and all.” Penelope reiterated Josie’s words to her, knowing she couldn’t argue. “Oh and another thing we can’t tell anyone about this. It would defeat the whole purpose of getting Lizzie and Hope’s attention.”

“Obviously… God Lizzie will kill me. She’d going to kill me.” Josie threw her head back knowing just how stupid this plan was. She was about to hop up and back out before Penelope took her hands, leading her back down.

“Stop. It’ll be okay… For the most part. We both know your sister and she can be a little scary. But she also loves you and when this is all over, we can tell her about it then and she’ll understand… in time. It’ll be okay.” Penelope looked her in the eyes. Swallowing her doubt, Josie continued.

“Okay then… What else?”

“We could write each other notes…” Penelope added.

“What?”

“Lizzie had this thing. She always wanted me to send her notes in class or something, but I don’t know I guess I never did. We could pass each other notes in front of her and I know she’d fume.” Penelope  threw her legs over to the same side of the bench now looking down at her feet. There were so many things she regretted not doing with Lizzie and now she didn’t know if she’d get the chance to show her.

“Okay.” Josie said quietly watching the thoughts  churn through Penelope’s mind. “Oh and we get one day a week to ourselves. Where we don’t talk or anything and we get not pretend for a day.” Josie added.

“Okay deal.” Penelope smiled as Josie wrote down the last rule in her notebook. She scribbled her signature down the bottom and handed it over to Penelope to sign.

“Seriously?” Penelope quirked her eyebrows. It was adorable how serious Josie was taking the contract, almost enough to make Penelope laugh. Instead she bit her lip and sighed.

“Just do it.” Josie handed over the pen and Penelope did as she was told.

“It’s official. We are now ‘girlfriends’.” Penelope laughed and stood up. “I’ve got to go but I’ll see you in the morning.” And with that she left.

“Awesome… wait what?” She called out as Penelope walked away.

* * *

 “So guess what?” Lizzie said as she was straightening her tie in the mirror. They were getting ready for their day , Josie sat by the vanity mirror fixing her hair.

“What?” Josie asked mindlessly. There was always something new with Lizzie. It was like Josie’s own personal reality tv show she tuned into every morning.

“I have a date with Raf. We are going to the carnival in town on the weekend. It’s going to be the best thing ever.”

“What? Already?” Josie looked back at Lizzie taken back by her answer. It was literally a week ago today since she broke up with Penelope. Yes technically she was pretending to date Penelope after a week, but it was different considering the fact that they’d both made it clear that it wasn’t real.

“Josette the world waits for no man. Especially one as delicious as him. He’s finally single and available as am I. Why shouldn’t I go out with him?”

“Um because you just broke up with Penelope?” Josie looked at her sister in disbelief. Sometimes she really was so frivolous with people’s emotions.  

“I-“ There was a knock at the door interrupting them. Lizzie went to open the door and was met by Penelope holding two coffee cups. “Speak of the actual devil.” Lizzie rolled her eyes.

“Good morning to you too sunshine.” Penelope smiled kindly, looking back at her ex.

“What are you doing here? Coffee isn’t the magic fix to win me back, but I’ll still take it.” Lizzie grabbed a cup before Penelope skilfully took it back.

“Actually it’s for Josie.” Penelope smirked. Josie looked over wide eyes at the two. She suddenly knew what it felt like to be a deer in the headlights.

“Excuse me?” Lizzie exclaimed.

“I said. It’s for J o s i e. You should really get your hearing checked.” Penelope held the cup out in Josie’s direction with a victorious grin dancing on her lips. She knew exactly what she was doing and exactly what Lizzie was thinking. This was going to be a really fun time. Josie stood up sheepishly and took the cup, not dating to look in Lizzie direction.

“What is happening?” Lizzie looked at them with shock and horror written all over her face. She didn’t bother to hide it, only making Penelope’s smirk wider.

“I’m gonna let that pretty little head of yours churn on that while we get breakfast. Are you ready babe?” Penelope lightly chuckled and held out a hand for Josie.

“Yep.” Josie squeaked and took the outstretched hand, her eyes glued to the ground. She was terrified to meet Lizzie’s eyes. She could already feel the holes she bored into the back of her head, Josie didn’t know if she could face the rage head on.

“baBE?!” Lizzie called out behind them as they left.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what do you think will happen next? let me know what you know!


	6. Josie's Carnival

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I'm back i did take a little break but i am back with an update! I hope you enjoy it and let me know what you think! Probably has mistakes i'll fix eventually bare with me. Also sorry if it was a little jumpy there was a lot that needed to happen... anyway... :)

“Hold on baBE??!!” Lizzie chased after Penelope and Josie after witnessing both of them walk down the hallway hand in hand. The two ignored her until she stepped in front of them, stopping the pair in their tracks.

“What is this?”

“I stopped by to bring Josie a coffee and now we are walking to class. What does it look like?” Penelope looked at her a sly grin flickering on her lips.

“It looks like my living nightmare.”

“And why’s that?”

“Why else do you think?? My ex and my sister???”

“As I recall you broke up with me giving me full vocation to date whoever I choose.”

“And you chose Josie?!” Lizzie’s voice rose and the walls shook. It was getting on Lizzie’s nerves just as Penelope had planned.

“What can I say, I have a thing for Saltzmans’ I guess.” Penelope quipped.

“Josie?” Lizzie pleaded for an explanation. Josie could barely meet her eyes, her conscience drenched in guilt. Mustering any courage she still had, Josie looked Lizzie directly in the eyes knowing Lizzie would catch on if she hadn’t.

“We… Are… Together… Like dating…” Josie said through gritted teeth. It was enough for Lizzie though, her blood boiling with energy that needed a release. Without another word and a murderous look in her eye she headed towards the kitchen, after all her father did say he wanted to remodel the kitchen. The moment Lizzie had stepped away, Josie’s composure crumbled, she released her grip from Penelope’s, her hands shaking.

“God, I don’t know if I can keep this up.” Josie wiped the sweat that accumulated on her palms. Her whole body felt like it was burning up. Penelope hooked her index finger under Josie’s chin and navigated the girl’s attention on her.

“Hey, hey no don’t say that. You did so well. You can do this okay. We can do this.” Penelope calmed Josie. She caught a strand of loose hair with her fingers and tucked behinds Josie’s ear. She studied Josie for a moment, eyes lingered on Josie’s.

“What?” Josie’s hands nervously twitched, unsure why Penelope was staring.

“I gotta say you Saltzmans have some really beautiful eyes.” Penelope said before letting her hands drop. Josie didn’t know how to respond, a voice internally screaming in her head.

“Our eyes don’t even look the same. Hers are blue, mine are brown.” Josie shook her head nervously tracing her already tucked hair behind her ear.

“Doesn’t negate the fact.”

“Brown eyes are so plain there’s nothing special about them.” Josie muttered, trying to reason with herself and her increasing heart rate.

“I beg to differ. You, Josie Saltzman could never be plain. From the specks of gold flickering in those brown eyes to the locks of brown curls that fall on your shoulders.” Penelope muttered. Josie’s mouth fell slightly agape, her words escaping her. Penelope held out her arm for Josie. “You ready milady?” motioning towards the crowded hallway. Josie suddenly remembered what they were doing and realised the people they’d have to face, Hope included.

‘Now is as good a time as any.”  Josie sighed linking arms with Penelope readying herself to face the onslaught of the high school rumour mill.

* * *

 

There was a knock on the door and both the twins, gaze darted towards it. They hadn’t spoken more than 5 words to each other since the other morning and the tension between them was killing Josie on the inside. She hated this. She had to end it. After tonight she decided. After tonight she’d end it because she’d rather disappoint a friend than lose her sister. Josie reached for the door first and opened it. There stood Penelope in skinny leg fitted black jeans, a loose buttoned shirt with the ends tied in a bow and a long penny coat shrugged over her shoulders. She stood there with a single red rose in her hand that had a red bow and a note attached.

“Hey Jojo.” Penelope said with a kind smile handing over the rose. Lizzie could practically see Lizzie’s eyes rolling to the back of her head at their display, no that she could blame her. Josie curled her lips and took the flower gratefully, peering at the note.

  _Hi : ) I can only imagine how you’d look tonight._

“Beautiful by the way.” Penelope said with a smirk and Josie could feel the heat rise in her cheeks. Shaking the lingering thought away Josie put the note in the draw she collected all the other notes Penelope had written her over the week.

 **Monday:** _Hey jojo do you think Mr Williams just likes the sound of his own voice?_

 **Tuesday:** _God I wish the bell would ring already I’m starving._

 **Wednesday:** _I think these notes are working Lizzie tried to talk to me today but we only ended up fighting_  

 **Thursday:** _Today was kind of fun. Thank you. I forgot I could laugh that much. I had a really good time._

**Friday:** _You look really nice today : )_

And today.

“You ready?” Penelope asked, holding her arm out for Josie.

“Yeah of course.” Josie looped her arm with Penelope and let Penelope lead the way to the carnival, where Lizzie and her date Raf would surely be.

* * *

 It was a relief to be off campus, even if it was just for a night. Josie had spent the week putting up with questions, stares and gossip that everyone at the school speculated on. Did Josie double cross Lizzie? Did Penelope cheat on Lizzie with Josie? There was one point someone actually asked if Penelope had been dating Josie the whole time and if the relationship with Lizzie was a rouse. So to Josie, even if it was for a few hours it was nice to be surrounded by the buzzing of conversations that had nothing to do with her. Josie rubbed her hands together to preserve the escaping warmth from them.

“You cold?” Penelope asked Josie as they walked past the different stalls and rides.

“Yeah just a little.” Josie muttered and a puff of steam escaped her lips.

“Let me.” She took Josie’s hands in hers cupping her fingers around them. She lifted them to her lips and muttered a spell under her breath. Within seconds Josie could feel the warmth return to her fingers like they were under the sun of a warm spring day.

“Thank you.” Josie smiled, with a hint of red clawing at the surface of her cheeks. It was getting far too easy for Penelope to have such an effect on Josie and she wasn’t quite sure how to feel about it. They were fake dating after all, but she had a nagging feeling in the back of her mind that questioned whether or not her old feelings lingered or not. Surely, they couldn’t be.

“So when do you think Lizzie’s going to show up?” Penelope asked as they passed the ring toss. And with this question Josie was reminded about the task at hand.

“Honestly I wouldn’t know. She hasn’t really said a word to me since…”

“I’m sorry about that. I don’t want to be the rift in your relationship.”

“Yeah but the fact is that you are...” Josie confessed. “It’s been really hard this week. Harder than I could have ever imagined. I don’t know how much longer I can keep this up.”

“I get it. Honestly, I probably shouldn’t have asked you to either.” Penelope sighed and contemplated her next thoughts. “What about this? We go out with a bang. Make this night one for the record books and we can call it all off tomorrow and go back to how it was. Besides I think I’ve stirred her up enough. She’d plenty jealous.” Penelope smiled and offered Josie her hand.

“That sounds like a plan.” Josie took Penelope’s hand, relief washing over her. It would finally be over soon and then everything would go back to the way it was supposed to be.

* * *

 They spent the whole night going on rides, playing games that neither of them even paid any mind to Lizzie and her date until later that night by the fishing rod stall. Josie casted the line trying to catch the biggest plastic fish on her hook. She’d been trying to catch the red fish for the past 20 minutes determined to win the giant stuffed turtle that hung on the prize board.

“This is ridiculous you know. You’ve spent $50 trying to get a toy that’d probably cost you a quarter of that.” Penelope pointed out.

“That’s not the point. It’s about the determination and satisfaction of when I catch the fish.”

“Or you can do it my way.” Penelope said before muttering something under her breath.

“Penelope wait no-“ And at the end of the line, there hung the big red fish Josie had spent 20 minutes trying to catch just hanging there as if it miraculously decided it wanted to be caught. Josie looked over at Penelope and gave her a knowing look as the man congratulated her and fetched the winning prize a giant stuffed turtle.

“I can’t believe you just did that.” Josie hit Penelope’s arm playfully when the man looked for his next paying customer.

“Well you got your prize, didn’t you?”

“Yeah but that’s not the point.” Josie pouted.

“Fine fine we’ll just go hand him back-“ Penelope reached for the toy, but Josie pulled it closer.

“I didn’t say that…” Penelope laughed lightly, her hands grazing Josie’s as they walked side by side. A comfortable silence fell between them as they strolled passed the other stalls.

“You know tonight has been really nice. It’s a shame it has to end.” Penelope said woefully.

“What do you mean?”

“Well we break up and we’ll have to stop being friends and it just sucks you know.”

“That won’t happen.”

“Of course it will. Like Lizzie would let you be friends with me ever again.” Penelope looked towards her feet and it was Josie who hooked a finger under her chin this time.

“No. We will never stop being friends. I promise.” Josie pulled Penelope into a tight hug. She felt Penelope’s arms wrap around her waist and sink into her touch. She scratched the top of Penelope’s head lightly as she lifted her head up to look at Penelope. Penelope followed suit, her arms never leaving Josie’s waist. They starred at each other, lost in a simple moment until something flickered in the corner of Josie’s eye. Josie let her curiosity guide her wandering eyes and saw Lizzie in line at the Ferris Wheel with Hope. The moment her eyes fell on the sight before her she immediately retracted her body from Penelope’s in shock.

“What the actual hell?!” She said as she saw her sister kissing Hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll give you a hint for the next update: It'll be from Lizzie's Perspective ;)


	7. Lizzie's Carnival

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! so i am finally back for the time being but i wanted to update this chapter a little in part of Hizzie month! this will be the first part. But maybe if i can get some more done it can shine more of a light on the whole fake dating storyline for all of the characters. I hope you enjoy it! Also just a note I forgot to mention this is Lizzie’s recollect of the last chapter

To gain a better understanding of a story one must be shown the picture in its entirety. In this case, Lizzie’s view of that faithful night, starting with the morning of. It was every other morning since her break up with Penelope, struggling. She had gotten so used to waking up to her morning texts or her random pop ups at the door it was almost like they were a part of her. It was hard seeing her every day and even harder knowing she couldn’t pull her in close and go back to the way things were. Though how could she when she felt their trust hung on a thinly overpulled string that was weighed down by the scars and insecurities that Lizzie had. Penelope was the type that everyone wanted, and it made Lizzie seethe with jealousy and she hated the type of person she was because of it. It wasn’t who she wanted to be. She checked her phone and nothing. She’d hoped for something, maybe from Raf but maybe from Penelope, but that was more wishful thinking. She got up and got dressed like every other day, with Josie following suit soon enough. And to her mind it was like any other day at least since her break up. That was until there was a knock at the door. Lizzie’s heart skipped at the sight of Penelope Park standing there with two cups of coffee just like she would weeks before. Her heart ached as she reminded herself of her new reality.

“Speak of the actual devil.” Lizzie rolled her eyes and walked away from the door.

“Good morning to you too sunshine.” The girl replied with a smuggish tone in her voice, For what reason the blonde didn’t know.

“What are you doing here?” She questioned and went for the coffee cup in Penelope’s hand. “Coffee isn’t the magic fix to win me back, but I’ll still take it.” Before she could take a sip Penelope took the cup back.

“Actually it’s for Josie.” The girl smirked and handed her twin the cup. Lizzie’s eyes darted between the two in confusion.

“Excuse me?” Lizzie exclaimed in disbelief.

“I said. It’s for J o s i e. You should really get your hearing checked.” Penelope handed the cup to Josie and Lizzie could feel her blood boil underneath her skin. What was happening? Her sister and her ex?? If this was some sort of joke it was a cruel one, one that Lizzie wasn’t going to forget anytime soon.

“What is happening?” Lizzie asked, her eyes darting between the pair. Josie didn’t dare look at Lizzie while Penelope’s smirk grew wider.

“I’m gonna let that pretty little head of yours churn on that while we get breakfast. Are you ready babe?” Penelope winked and held a hand out for Josie.

“Yep.” The girl squeaked and took Penelope’s hand.

“baBE?!” Lizzie’s voice shrilled as she called out behind them.

* * *

She couldn’t believe her sense. Her sister and her ex were dating. Had Josie not confirmed it, she wouldn’t have believed it. Lizzie stormed off and halted in an empty hallway, letting her back lean against the wall and slid herself to the ground. Tears welled up and began to fall. She knew it. Deep down she knew Josie hated her for dating Penelope and watching how easy it was for Penelope to move on only confirmed the reason she had broken up with her in the first place. Lizzie wasn’t someone special to her, she never was. She was just some girl that kept her bed warm at night, some girl who was easily replaceable by her sister no less. She recollected herself after a moment and made her way to the cafeteria. She wasn’t going to let Penelope Park get the best of her. She marched her way up to Rafael who was hanging out in the lunch line with Hope and Landon.

“We’re still on for Friday?” She asked, though it sounded more like a statement rather than a question.

“Yeah sure…” Raf answered, taken back but the abruptness.

“Awesome it’s a date.” She winked and stormed off in Lizzie Saltzman fashion leaving the three confused. Lizzie was no fool and if she was going to win this break up, she was going to do it with a bang. 

* * *

On the night of the carnival Lizzie and Josie were getting ready in silence. They two had barely spoken more than 2 words to each other since Lizzie found out she was dating Penelope. Occasionally shooting deathly glances at Josie’s reflection in the mirror Lizzie straightened out her outfit, adding a few final touches. She wore knee high grey socks, with a tight fitting knitted dress that was a darker shade of grey than her socks paired with a thin golden belt that hung at her hips. With a light blue coat on top to finish off the look Lizzie was ready for the night. She looked great and she felt great. She didn’t need Penelope to have a good time, or Josie. She was perfectly capable making things happen on her own even if a small part of her wanted to go with Josie but after her betrayal it was hard being in the same room with her let alone spend more than a handful of minutes together.

“I’m off.” Lizzie muttered as she slipped her phone into her coat pocket and headed towards the door.

“You look great.” Josie smiled.

“I know.” Lizzie stated dryly and walked out. It took everything in her body not to apologise for the cold shoulder, but her heart couldn’t forgive her just yet. The wound was too fresh. She pushed the negative energy as far as she could as she made her way to the front gate where Raf said he’d meet her. As she approached, she noticed 2 other figures standing with Raf’s recognisable one.

“Um hi… what is this?” She asked.

“We’re going to the carnival, right?” He said oblivious to her intentioned questioning.

“Yeah… Um all together?”

“Yeah is that cool?” Staring at the three standing there her mind clicked. This was never a date. This was a group hang. They were going together as a bunch of friends. She mentally kicked herself in disbelief. Of course she’d manage to misread the signals and convince herself that it was a date when it was anything but.

“Totally.” Lizzie lied through her teeth, wishing instead to jump into a vat of toxic waste than smile through the next torturous hours of this platonic hang.

* * *

 

For the next few hours it went exactly how she had imaged. Raf and Landon basically spending the whole time ignoring Hope and Lizzie as they shared inside jokes and lived in their little bromance bubble. Though what Lizzie didn’t expect was Hope actually being half way decent company. Being ignored and sidelined by the boys, Hope and Lizzie played the carnival games together, laughing and enjoying themselves. Lizzie had her foot planted down on the pedal of her dodgem car with Hope hot on her trail. She spun sharply around the corner only to get lightly nicked by Hope’s car.

“Hey!” Lizzie called out.

“What? Can’t handle the heat Saltzman?” Hope rebutted.

“Oh you’re so on!” She drove a small circle in the middle to catch up to Hope and come up behind her. She managed to hit Hope’s car before the buzzer went off. Laughter in their voices they got up and left the ring.

“I can’t believe you got me with that last round. You totally cheated.” Hope and Lizzie’s arms naturally looped themselves comfortably together.

“How?? I didn’t do anything I wasn’t allowed. I followed the rules.”

“Whatever.” Hope chuckled.

“You know. This night wasn’t half as bad as I thought it would be.” Lizzie glanced over at Hope before looking away quickly.

“How so?” Hope asked amusingly.

“I dunno. It’s hard to explain. I never imagined in a million years we would ever hang out and now that we are I’m actually enjoying myself.”

“What?? why would we never hang out?”

“Oh please little miss loner. I don’t think you’ve attended a single social event at school yet except for that one party where you got really drunk and made out with everyone.”

“And that is the reason I don’t go to parties.” Hope noted already cringing at her past self.

“Why not? You’re clearly made for them.” Lizzie teased.

“Getting drunk and making out with everyone is not exactly my idea of fun.”

“Then why did you do it?” Lizzie asked curiously.

“Because… I was trying to build up the courage to kiss the person I actually wanted to kiss. And now… they’re dating someone else. So it doesn’t really matter.”

“Oh please. Like that could stop you. You’re Hope Mikaelson. Anyone would be so lucky to be wooed by you.” Lizzie bit the corner of her lip. But as she did, she saw Josie and Penelope. They were in a tight embrace, their lips inches apart staring at each other. Her eyes flickered to Josie’s. She was definitely in eye line and with her twin senses tingling she knew Josie would look up soon enough. So she acted. Her lips crashed onto Hope’s as she pulled the girl closer, her hands hooking underneath her jaw to pull her closer. After a second Hope pulled away and stepped back in shock.

“What the actual hell?” Hope said. Lizzie’s eye’s flickered over to where Josie was but they were gone. _Good_. She thought. Then after a moment she realised what she just did. She just kissed Hope. Josie’s crush. Or ex crush or something. She couldn't believe she kissed Hope and could already feel the mental panic of her actions kick in. This could not be a cycle that repeated itself.

“God I am so sorry. I just. I don’t know what came over me.” She apologised.

“It’s okay I was just a little taken back… Why did you-“

“I saw my ex with someone, and I just reacted. That was what my date with Raf was supposed to go but you know how that went…” She looked over at the two idiot brothers too blind to notice that they had clearly just made out behind them.

“So you wanted to make them jealous?” Hope arched an eyebrow, curiously.

“Kind of? It’s a little complicated. They are dating Josie…”

“Like your sister Josie??”

“Yes…”

“Wait so your sister just saw us make out?”

“Yes? Is that a bad thing?”

“… The person I was telling you about? It was Josie. She was the one I wanted to ask out.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know what you think? where do you want me to start off next?


	8. Maybe by Some Hope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what a mess it is. So with Hizzie month underway i thought what better way to go about it than to just jump straight to into it. I hope you enjoy it and let me know what you think! also probably a million mistakes but we getting there dw

After profusely apologising for her impulsive behaviour, Lizzie and Hope parted for the night. It had been a while since she kissed someone, and the lingering sensation tingled on her lips. Of all the things she’d thought of Hope, she never thought that good kisser would be one of them but yet here she was with her fingers feathering where Hope’s lips were, recollecting the moment. She walked back to her dorm and walked into the room to see Josie and Penelope sitting there, their conversation halting the moment Lizzie pulled the doorknob. Lizzie rolled her eyes and started to walk out.

“Yeah sorry.” She called out flatly.

“Stop. I’m just leaving…” Penelope stopped her, with a weak defeated tone in her voice that confused Lizzie. Arching an eyebrow at the two she didn’t know what to think. Did Josie say something? Were they arguing? If they were what were they arguing about? Before she could ask anything, Penelope darted out the door avoiding any touch or eye contact with Lizzie as she walked past her. It was odd especially for Penelope to act shrunken.

“What was that?” Lizzie asked Josie. It was the first actual question she’d directly asked Josie in the past week, but she couldn’t stand the tenseness that filled the room.

“Ha. What was that? I could ask you the same.” Josie said bitterly.

“What are you talking about?” Lizzie walked into the room properly, confused.

“What do you think I’m talking about?”

“I literally have no idea psycho. I know we’re twins but I’m not a mind reader.”

“You kissed Hope!” Josie cried out.

“Oh yeah…Look Jo-”

“Like I just can’t believe you.” Josie interrupted. “You seriously went and kissed Hope after I told you I liked her. And I actually thought for a second this time it would be different. I trusted you.”

“Oh like how I trusted you? Until you started dating my ex?” Lizzie shot back. Josie moved uncomfortably in her seat. She didn’t have a defence because she knew Lizzie was right. She didn’t have an argument. “As I recall you said you were over Penelope and you were into Hope then what? a week later we break up I’m supposed to believe that when you’re dating her?”

“So what? This was some ploy to hurt me like I’ve hurt you?”

“Is that seriously what you think of me? I’m not some vindictive 12-year-old. Though I can’t say the same about you.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“You know what it means. Besides how does me kissing Hope in any way hurt you? Unless…” Lizzie trailed off and a lightbulb in her head clicked. Did Josie still like Hope? If she did why was she dating Penelope? But the better question here was were Penelope and Josie even dating?

“It hurts me because despite what I might not feel anymore, you still went after someone I liked, after expressing some false remorse for doing it the first time with Penelope.”

“Fake remorse?? Are you kidding me?? I broke up with Penelope in part because of how bad I felt and clearly you used that opportunity to jump back on the Penelope band wagon only to further prove my point that you are obvs not over her.” Lizzie could feel herself get worked up now her fingers vibrating with energy pulled from their room. Josie could feel the buzzing too seeing it hum to Lizzie’s touch.

“This is ridiculous. I’m not going to stand here and just let you throw accusations about things you don’t understand.”

“Then explain it to me! Like why are you even dating Penelope if not to get back at me?”

“Not everything revolves around you Lizzie! Christ the world isn’t out to get you. “ Josie threw her hands up in frustration. To be fair her fake dating Penelope had everything to do with Lizzie, but it wasn’t a fact she felt she could disclose. Not with the two screaming at each other.

“Well maybe did you think for a second that my actions had nothing to do with you either?” Lizzie rebutted. Josie didn’t have a response, her mouth opening and closing. Lizzie knew she had won the argument for now. Besides her mind was more curious with other questions that simmered in the back of her mind.

“I’m done with this conversation. You can do whatever the hell you want.” Josie rolled her eyes.

“As am I.” Lizzie left to change into her pyjamas and got out her phone.

 

_Meet me tomorrow. I need to talk to you – Lizzie_

 

She typed the message and sent it. To Hope.

  

* * *

 

Lizzie paced up and down a patch the forest bed where she told Hope to meet her. Her mind was racing with the possibilities of whatever Josie and Penelope’s thing was. She couldn’t be sure they were dating now, not with how Josie reacted. She had expected something from her, but she didn’t expect a blow up like the one she witnessed. Josie only ever blew up when her emotions ran too high, meaning her kiss with Hope had affected her in a way that only someone who still had a crush on one of the said parties involved.

“Okay so why did you have me trek all the way into the middle of the woods?” Hope’s voice interrupted her train of thought.

“Okay so I have a crazy plan that’s so crazy it just might work.”

“….What’s this about?” Hope asked, extremely confused. It wasn’t like Lizzie and Hope were friends. Scheming wasn’t exactly in the acquaintance handbook.

“I think we can help each other.”

“How?”

“You like Josie, right?”

“Yeah? I guess.”

“Well I think Josie still likes you.”

“She’s dating Penelope.” Hope rolled her eyes and started to walk off.

“Wait but what if there was a way to prove that she was?” Lizzie grabbed for Hope’s hand to stop her. Hope turned around and faced Lizzie, her hand resting on her hip. Clearly, she had no choice but to humour the girl.

“Get to the point I’m still lost.”

“I think there’s a way to prove Josie still likes you.”

“What good would that do? She’s with Penelope.”

“But here’s the thing. I don’t think she is. Or if she is, it’s not a relationship that’s gonna last if she’s still hung up on you.”

“What makes you think she even cares?”

“So last night, Josie blew up at me. Like _blew_ up at me for kissing you. But she wouldn’t have done that had she moved on. I think for whatever reason it is, she’s dating Penelope to get back at me or something and I think if we just prove that she likes you all this stupid stuff would go away. You guys could date and be happy and she wouldn’t be with Penelope anymore.”

“Right because that sounds simple. And how is it you propose we do that?” Hope scoffed.

“Why with jealousy of course.” Lizzie said with a smirk on her lips.

“What?”

“If Josie had that reaction to us kissing? Imagine the reaction she would have if we dated? Or pretended to. She would seethe with jealousy and then have to confront us about it. Then in turn proving for a fact that she likes you and boom you’re together.”

“You do realise you sound insane right? This is never going to work.”

“One, all my plans work. And two, do you have any better ideas?” Lizzie arched an eyebrow.

“Um maybe I don’t know move on?”

“Hmm it’s funny.” Lizzie stepped towards Hope now slowly. Stepping closer at each word. “So easy to give up. I always pegged you as a fighter.” Lizzie brushed her fingers lightly over Hope’s collarbone, flicking up at a strand of her hair.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Hope crossed her arms.

“I don’t know. I always saw you as the type of person that would fight for what they wanted. But I suppose I can still be wrong from time to time.” Lizzie hummed.

“Wait. But I am.” Hope said defensively.

“Are you though? If Josie still likes you and you like her? is that not worth fighting for?”

“I….” Hope didn’t know how to respond, instead she just looked at Lizzie waiting for the other shoe to drop.

“Pretend to be my girlfriend. Just for a few weeks. And I’ll prove to you that I’m right.” Lizzie offered her hand for an alliance. She hoped that her argument was compelling to some degree, just enough to convince Hope to agree to her crazy plan.

“Fine. What do I have to do?” Hope sighed.

 


	9. Pool Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! how are we all? I am back after a little break because i was having a writing blank but im back so enjoy! (probably riddled with mistakes yesss i know shhh i'll fix them eventually)

They hadn’t talked in a week and it was beginning to alarm Penelope. She walked Josie to class arm in arm. They walked past Hope and Lizzie, who wore a mischievous grin on her face. Josie rolled her eyes and tugged Penelope’s arm closer.

“You know you’re going to have to talk to her eventually right?” Penelope winced and Josie threw her an apologetic look.

“Do I though?” Josie quipped. Penelope stopped them for a moment and raised a challenging brow at Josie. “Fine. Yes I know I’ll have to talk to her eventually but that eventually doesn’t have to be anytime soon. I can’t believe her. Like how could she?”

“You do realise you’re fake dating her ex. She’s bound to lash out. You know Lizzie.”

“So what are you saying? You think she just made out with Hope impulsively?”

“I don’t know. I’ve had some time to think about it and I’m not convinced it was on purpose.”

“You sure that’s not just your projecting our circumstances to the situation?” Josie threw her a look.

“Okay maybe… But I still think this will work.”

“Are you serious?”

“Okay just hear me out. If it was an impulsive act it would mean she did it out of jealousy right? Because why else would she do it?” They made their way to class and sat beside each other.

“Because she hates me? Hope’s hot?”

“She doesn’t hate you and yes Hope is hot. But you know Lizzie. We know Lizzie. The pieces just don’t seem to fit right.”

“Fine. It’s not like we have much of a point to break up anyway. Hope’s all coupley with _Lizzie._ ” She groaned as the pair walked into the classroom, arms looped together laughing with sweet touches of affection. Josie countered it with her own, tucking a strand of Penelope’s hair away from her face. She trailed her finger along the edge of her jaw and tilted her head slightly, kissing her cheek. Penelope inhaled sharply, caught off guard but wore a face of neutrality. Penelope laced their hands together.

“Seems someone’s getting comfortable.” She winked.

“Shut up.” Josie nudged.

* * *

  _Get dressed we are going to a pool party – Pen_

 

She received the text no more than 10 minutes ago and she heard a knock on the door. Josie was halfway through rummaging through her closet and was in no way shape or form ready for the party. She hated these things. She always needed at least 20 minutes just to talk herself up to actually attending. She called out behind her.

“Come in!” Her voice muffled with her head in her closet. She heard the door open and heard footsteps approach her. It was Penelope.  

“And why aren’t you dressed?” She questioned Josie’s uniformed self.

“I don’t know what to wear.” Josie groaned and turned around. Her breath caught in her throat looking at Penelope in a simple black bikini paired with a long-laced shawl that trailed behind her like a ball gown. The image itself was enough to accelerate Josie’s heart rate tenfold.

“Like what you see?” Penelope smirked noting the clear flaring colour on Josie’s cheek. How could she not? Anyone with eyes would stop in their tracks, with their jaw dropped. It was the effect that Penelope Park had on the masses. Her reputation of evil opportunity temptress wasn’t for nothing.

“I am gay am I not?” Josie stated, her voice shaky with false confidence. Penelope chuckled.

“Let me see if I can find anything.” Penelope looked through Josie’s closet and pulled out a yellow bikini top that laced up the front into a nice little bow and matching bottoms. “Wear this. It’d look hot.” Penelope winked. Josie choked on the breath she’d caught earlier and let out an awkward squeak. Oh how Penelope did love messing with Josie.

“Okay… Just let me… I gotta get changed.” Penelope walked back to the bed and sat down. Josie was just covered enough by her closet door, but she couldn’t bring herself to change in front of Penelope. She gave Penelope a hesitate look and she span on her spot.

“I promise I won’t look geez. Cross my heart and hope to die.” Penelope studied the beds of her nails waiting patiently for Josie to get dressed. After ensuring Penelope couldn’t see her Josie began to strip and get dressed. Penelope stared mindlessly at the walls until something flickered in the corner of her eye. It was a small vanity mirror that sat on top of Josie’s wardrobe and it was pointing directly at the closet door. She couldn’t help herself, her eyes following the half-covered silhouette of Josie’s form. Her body disappeared as she bent down, returning with the waistband of her bottoms hooked onto her fingertips. Her eyes were fixed on the snap of them as Josie released her grip, letting her bottoms hug her hips perfectly. Her eyes followed her hands now, being drawn in like a spell, unable to stop. Josie’s fingers played with the hooks of her bra until it came undone, letting the straps fall down her arms and drop to the ground. Josie twisted slightly to reach for her bikini top and Penelope froze. The twist in Josie’s body, her curves, the glimpse of her barely hidden chest it was enough for Penelope’s mouth to run dry. Josie tied the top on properly and grabbed a white cover to go over her shoulders. She stepped out from the closet door and cleared her throat.

“So how do I look?” She asked tugging at the edge of her cover. Penelope turned around now getting a full view of Josie and the partial reflection did not do her enough justice.

“Just as I thought. Hot.” She said, barely louder than a whisper, her eyes looking Josie up and down. Josie shuffled shyly.

“Um so shall we go?” She muttered.

“Yes. We shall.” Penelope offered her arm to lead the way.

* * *

 

The pool party was well underway. Penelope and Josie found a nice spot, shaded by big umbrellas over their head. Josie sat restlessly.

“So what are we supposed to be doing anyway?” Josie asked sitting up.

“What do you mean?” Penelope tilted her head and looked over at Josie. Her mind couldn’t help but flash back to earlier in her room when her eyes fell on her.

“At a pool party. All we are doing is sitting around… it’s kind of boring don’t you think.”

“This is high school. What else can we really do?” Penelope questioned. The moment Penelope said that MG came out of nowhere jumping into the pool from a nearby balcony. But it was no ordinary jump. He was inside a giant transparent inflatable ball. “Well there’s that.” Penelope smirked and took Josie’s hand. Josie jerked up in surprise as Penelope dragged her towards the pool where MG was climbing outside of the ball.

“Hey, can we have a go?” Penelope asked.

“Course Peez. Who am I to deny you?” He grinned. Penelope winked and stepped inside the ball. She gestured for Josie to join her.

“What if there’s not enough air and we die twice as quickly because there’s both of us.”

“You worry too much Saltzman. Now get in.” Penelope laughed and pulled Josie into the ball. Once she was in, MG zipped them up and connected them to the air pump that had them in a properly inflated ball in no time.

“God this is ridiculous.” Josie laughed as they began to move.

“Shhhh the more talking the less air we have.” Penelope teased the girl as they rolled into the pool. Though unexpectedly, the change in surface caused them to trip over themselves and fall to the bottom. The more they tried to get up the more they kept slipping and falling down, bursting into a fit of laughter. Penelope propped herself onto her elbow.

“What was this being a boring pool party again?” She smirked.

“Okay maybe it’s not so boring.” Josie laughed playing pushing Penelope’s arm only to make accidentally roll them over, her body on top of Penelope’s.

“If you just wanted to top me you could’ve asked.” Penelope said breathlessly. She wasn’t sure if it was from Josie or the fact, she had the wind knocked out of her. Josie’s cheeks turned bright red but before she could respond, she spotted Lizzie and Hope standing by the edge of the pool watching them.

“Cute.” Lizzie said bluntly. “You know what would be cuter? If you kissed.” Josie’s panic rose now. She didn’t know how to respond at all.

“What?” Her voice muffled by the face she was in a plastic bubble.

“Yeah what?” Hope questioned.

“Well I dunno you guys seem so coupley and yet I haven’t actually seen you two kiss. It just seems odd. Don’t you think babe?” Lizzie challenged.

“We don’t have to prove anything to you.” Josie bit out defensively.

“Why are you so interested anyway Lizzie? Didn’t think perv was really your thing?” Penelope shot back.

“Oh no. I’m not but I mean I am a people pleaser and I just want to give the crowd what they want.”

“And what might that be?” Josie looked around confused.

“Hey guys! Look! Penelope and Josie getting steamy.” Lizzie smirked. A random guy near them called out.

“Kiss!” And the moment he did the chanting happened. Slowly the volumed increased as the rest of the student body joined in. “Kiss, kiss, kiss!” Josie sat up and stared at Penelope, unsure of what to do. They had their rules, but they never discussed what would happen if they were cornered like this. If she didn’t kiss Penelope, then Lizzie would figure out they weren’t actually together. But if she did, then Penelope would be her first proper kiss and it scared her. Penelope wasn’t the worst person to share her first kiss with, but it was in no way how she imagined. Penelope took Josie’s hand and brushed her hair away from her face.

“Do you trust me?” Penelope asked. Josie only nodded unable to form words. Penelope creased Josie’s cheeks lightly and pulled her in, pressing their lips together. Josie was taken by surprise but sunk into her touch so naturally Penelope wouldn’t have pegged it as her first kiss. The taste of her lips was sweet and soft, much like Lizzie’s but in such a different way Penelope wanted to work out what it was. Before she could deepen the kiss, the bubble underneath them fell in on them as it popped, and the pair fell into the pool with a splash. As they resurfaced for air, they heard the cheering from the crowd and scanned around them Hope and Lizzie were nowhere to be found.

“Josie-“ Penelope started before Josie swam to the edge of the pool.

“You shouldn’t have done that.” She mumbled before the ran off.  


	10. It means Something

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi im back! so i hope you guys enjoy and let me know please cause I'd really love to hear what you think. the story shifts perspectives a little bit but hopefully it's easy enough to follow. Anyway probably lots of mistakes but you know i'll get to it eventually.

“Wait Josie!” Penelope chased Josie as she ran from the pool. They rounded the corner to a secluded nook of the school and Josie hugged herself as her body inaudibly shook. “Josie?”

“You shouldn’t have done that.” Josie mumbled.

“Josie-“

“You broke the rule!” She called out and finally let her arms fall from her face. Tears streamed down her cheeks.

“It was just a kiss.”

“Yeah, my first! It means something to me, and you know it. I’m not the kind of girl who can just kiss whoever. They mean something to me. It might just be a kiss to you but that’s not who I am. They are special to me.

“Jo. I’m so sorry“ Penelope’s voice cracked at the sight.

 “Sorry doesn’t change anything.”

“What can I do?”

“Just leave.” Josie turned away.

“Please.” Penelope’s hand reached out but was shaken off.

“Leave!” Josie’s voice vibrated louder, and Penelope retracted with a jump.

“Okay. I’ll go.”

* * *

 

“I can’t believe she actually kissed her!” Lizzie paced up and down the room. Hope sat there slumped on the bed, defeated. Her hopes weren’t particularly high in the first place but now they were non-existent.

“Well to be fair you did dare them.” Hope hung her head over the end of the bed, looking at Lizzie upside down.

“I didn’t think they would actually do it!”

“You didn’t give them much of a choice.”

“That’s not the point.” Lizzie frowned at Hope. She wasn’t wrong but it wasn’t something she was going to admit anytime soon. “The point is, is that it’s going to take more than just a kiss to break their little act.”

“Why are you so sure it’s an act?” Hope sat up looking and Lizzie now, waiting for an answer. One that Lizzie wasn’t ready to say aloud. She had to believe it was fake because it wasn’t a reality she could handle. All her doubts about her relationship would be confirmed, all the guilt she carried around because she in fact did steal Penelope from Josie when they could’ve been together this entire time… broke her heart. Lizzie as precise as she is as a person, her actions are driven by her impulses, it was something she hated about herself. It wasn’t like she wanted to hurt Josie, she never did. She could feel her fingers tremble and shake. She didn’t want this. The room started to shake, and Hope shot up to her feet.

“Are you okay?? What’s happening?”

“I don’t know what I’m doing anymore.” Lizzie’s voice broke and Hope took her into her arms, holding her tightly.

“It’s okay. I’ve got you.” Lizzie’s knees weakened and Hope led them towards the bed where she sat them down. Hope’s arm draped over Lizzie’s shoulder in comfort and they sat together in silence for what seemed like hours until Lizzie finally spoke up.

“I have to.” Lizzie sniffed.

“You what?”

“You asked me why I am so sure it’s an act and my answer is because I have to.”

“What do you mean?” Hope met Lizzie’s glistening blue eyes.

“I have to believe it’s an act because then it wouldn’t hurt so much. Seeing them together…”

“I know the feeling.” Hope let out a sombre half-laugh. “Josie was the first girl to share her toys with me in elementary when everyone else was terrified of me. She always noticed the days I was sick and would always be there whenever class let out. It took literal years to realise I liked her back. And the moment I did she’s with Penelope.”

“She likes you, you know. I mean who wouldn’t?”

‘Elizabeth Saltzman was that a compliment?” Hope chuckled.

“Consider it your one and only to come from me.” Lizzie shot her a playful glare and let out a laugh. “I’m just saying. Badass, sassy, strong tribrid. You’ve got a lot going for you.” Lizzie tucked a strand of her blonde hair behind her ear, revealing the lines of her dimples that formed at the end of her lips as she smiled. It was an image Hope rarely got to see and it was one she didn’t hate seeing either. Lizzie was pretty nice when she wasn’t hellbent on scheming.

“I could say the say about you,” Hope whispered, her hands falling over Lizzie’s silently. Neither of them mentioned it, nor moving from the touch. “We’ll work this out. Together.”

“Together,” Lizzie muttered under her breath.

 

* * *

 

There was a knock on the door. Lizzie hadn’t come home that night and Josie laid on her bed wallowing in her thoughts. Groaning she sat up and opened the door, only to see Penelope.

“Hey.” She said sheepishly holding out a caramel latte out for Josie like she always did.

“What are you doing here?” Josie crossed her arms.

“I want to show you something if you’d let me.”

“Why? Is Lizzie there?” Josie rolled her eyes and shrank back towards her bed.

“No. This time it has nothing to do with Lizzie or anything. I want to make it up to you… For yesterday.” Josie sat up, zombie-like and glared at Penelope.

“What are you going to do?”

“Well when you get dressed, I can show you.” Penelope held out the coffee cup once more, hoping for forgiveness. Josie stared for a moment and then took the cup from Penelope’s outstretched arm.

“Fine.” Josie sighed as she stumbled towards her closet. She started to undress until she remembered Penelope standing there. Holding onto the end of her shirt that was halfway up her torso, she gave Penelope a look.

“Right. I’ll just wait outside until you’re done.” Penelope shied away, the memory of Josie’s body lingering in the back of her mind as she stepped out. Penelope wasn’t sure which act she was keeping up anymore. Before she could think too long about it, Josie opened the door to reveal her in a cropped yellow shirt with a high waisted grey skirt with matching knee-high socks. A single word came to Penelope’s mind. _Woah_.

“You look…” Any word Penelope could use suddenly escaped her.

“Let’s just get this over with.” Josie looped her arm in Penelope’s letting her lead the way as she mindlessly sipped at her coffee.

 

They stood outside of the glass doors of the greenhouse before Josie looked over at Penelope riddled with questions.

“What are we doing here?” Josie crossed her arms. Penelope didn’t say a word only opened the glass doors widely to reveal the room rearranged. It was like something from the fairy-tales Josie grew up reading. The greenery blossomed in their assorted colours, lining the walls, magically cased stars shined above their heads as Penelope led them through the middle aisle of plants. When they got to the centre, the room dimmed, and the sparkle of the stars brightened. With a flick of her wrists, a light wind flew past them, picking up fallen leaves that surrounded them.

“What is this?” Josie looked around in awe, her eyes glowed at the sight of everything. Penelope looked at her feet and shuffled them nervously.

“Well like I said I wanted to make it up to you. You were right. I shouldn’t have kissed you like that. I shouldn’t have let it happen. It should be something special, especially for your first kiss. So I know I can’t really take it back and change what happened but I figured if you’d let me, I can help rewrite it instead.”

“I-” Josie looked at Penelope wide-eyed, unsure of what to say.

“I know I’m not exactly who you imagined it to be with but at least I could maybe still make it special for you. So that when you retell the story of your first kiss, it doesn’t have to be from some stupid peer-pressured moment. Instead, it can be between two friends who love each other. You deserve a proper first kiss and you will get it. I just hope that this moment I guess would be a nice placeholder until you do.”

“Penelope,” Josie met Penelope’s eyes. No one had ever done anything like this for her. Josie felt a warmth rising in her cheeks as she watched Penelope, trying to sort out the thoughts coursing through her mind. She didn’t know what it would mean to kiss Penelope like this. She did say as friends and she did believe it, or she really wanted to. But under the lights and atmosphere in the room, it was hard to compartmentalise what it all meant to her. She felt a magnetic pull towards Penelope and in that moment,  she wanted to kiss her but was too afraid to move. Penelope took a step closer cautiously.

“Can I kiss you?” Penelope asked as if she knew Josie needed the words to be spoken. She nodded nervously and let Penelope take the lead. Penelope closed the gap between them slowly and stood impossibly near Josie without touching her. Josie gulped at the proximity. Penelope locked eyes with Josie before she dipped her head and leaned in to kiss Josie. Her lips pressed lightly against Josie’s and she could feel a sharp inhale from the other girl, just as their lips met. Her lips curled lightly before she pulled away. When she looked back at Josie, her eyes were still closed and her lips pursed, frozen in place. With a small smirk playing on her lips she ran her thumb along Josie’s jaw and kissed her once more, catching Josie off guard but quickly she leaned into the kiss. An arm wrapped around Penelope’s waist causing her to yelp as Josie deepened the kiss. When they pulled away it was Penelope’s turn to be left a little breathless. It was definitely not what she was expecting from Josie at all, but she was not disappointed in the slightest. Their foreheads met.

“Sorry… I got a little caught up in the moment.” Josie muttered, embarrassed.

“Don’t be. It was good.” Penelope let out an airless laugh.

“Yeah?” Josie bit her lip shyly as she pulled away.

“Yeah. The person that gets to be your proper first kiss is going to be one hell of a lucky person.” Penelope smiled thinly. The thought sat oddly in her stomach. It was hard to imagine Josie kissing anyone. Maybe she didn’t want her to. Penelope turned around to hide her face. This wasn’t part of the plan. Josie wasn’t part of it. It was about Lizzie, Penelope reminded herself. She was just doing this to right a wrong with a friend and that’s it. She faced Josie with a mastered smiled she often used.

“Yeah... right I hope so.” Josie glanced away, looking anywhere but where Penelope was. “Thank you by the way. For all of this.” Josie scratched the back of her neck anxiously.

“Any time Jojo.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what do you think will happen next? what do you want to happen next?


	11. Too Easy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I know its been a long time but im back! Hopefully i'll be able to write some more soon. Anyway theres probably a billion mistakes but let me know what you think. I hope you enjoy!

“That’s totally not how you do it.” Hope laughed as she scribbled the correct equation onto their shared worksheet though Josie’s mind was elsewhere. Josie stared across the room at the dark cropped curls bouncing off Penelope’s shoulder as she laughed with Landon. She couldn’t stop thinking about what happened just a few days ago. The way her fingers entwined with the soft strands of her dark hair. The way her lips grazed Josie’s tentatively as if to ask for permission and the way their lips parted so naturally and desperately. It was nothing like she had imagined her first kiss to be if she was being honest. She had imagined it possibly in the closet playing seven minutes in heaven (she was 10 at the time), she had imagined it by the rocky bank of the Falls of Mystic Falls, she had even pictured it outside of the Mystic Grill after a nice date but the person she saw next to her in all her fantasies were Hope. And yet sitting there, the residual thought of Penelope’s lips against hers it was hard to think of anything else. Josie didn’t know what to make of it or how to process it but she couldn’t the thought.

“Jo? Earth to Jo.” Hope wavered her hands in front of Josie’s face and snapped her consciousness back into reality. 

“Hi, I’m sorry. I’m listening.” Josie straightened herself up and turned to Hope.

“And what did I say genius?” Hope smirked. 

“That you wish monkeys were blue?” Josie winced at her terribly spun lie. She was never really good at lying which is why the believability of her fake relationship came to be such a surprise to her.

“Blue monkeys? You know of all the things in the world you could have picked that’s what you decide? Blue monkeys?” Hope suppressed a laugh. “It’s like you weren’t even trying.”

“Shut up.” Josie scrunched her nose and pouted.

“You’re cute when you do that.” Hope smiled and touched the crease between her brow. Josie’s cheeks blared red as she inhaled sharply. Her nerves suddenly spiked. This was the first interaction they had had since the party so many moons ago. It almost felt like a different lifetime and yet as easily as the feelings were forgotten they came rushing back. “I’ve missed hanging out with you Jo. It’s been too long.” Hope’s hand dropped from her face and fell onto the table near Josie’s hand. She picked at the edge of the page refusing to look her in the eyes. Had it really been that long since they talked?

“I’ve been busy.” Josie cleared her throat.

“I’ve noticed.” Hope’s eyes flickered towards the back of Penelope’s head. 

“I-”

“I get it. She’s pretty. I don’t blame you. Though your sister’s ex… Bold move.”

“Says the girl dating my sister.”

“Hey, it wasn’t like I dated you beforehand,” Hope said joked defensively and the conversation fell silent. Josie didn’t know what to say. She wasn’t wrong. She knew the situation between Penelope was messy of course it was. Whether they were fake dating or not. She looked into the horizon of their future where things were no longer complicated but the more she pondered the hazier the path got. “I’m sorry I didn’t-”

“It’s okay. I know the situation is messed up.” Josie twisted her pen in her fingers. 

“Do you want to talk about it?” Hope asked.

“With you?” Josie scoffed.

“Well, it’s not like anyone else is asking.”

“Hey,” Penelope walked over with her infamous smirk. “You guys talking about me?” She kissed Josie’s cheek. If her cheeks were hot before they were steaming now. Her body had to stop reacting so violently every time a girl touched her. It was getting embarrassing. Penelope brushed her cheek and smiled.

“Um yeah. I wanted to ask you guys something.” Hope interrupted.

“Yeah? What’s up?” Josie asked.

“Did you guys want to go on this double date thing with me and Lizzie? I know it’s weird but I figured-”

“We’d love to,” Penelope smirked.

“We would?” Josie squeaked.

“Yes. We would.” Penelope gave Josie a knowing look.

“Great.” Hope gritted through her teeth. “Just great.”

* * *

_ A few hours before _

 

“We have to go on a double date with them,” Lizzie said pacing up and down the room. Hope sat watching her bewildered at the ridiculous ideas that the girl can fabricate. 

“Are you kidding me? That’s actual torture you realise. For the both of us.”

“Well the obvious PDA is obviously not triggering them so we have to step it up. We have to put ourselves in a situation where they are forced to act as a couple and catch them out on it.”

“I still don’t know how you are so sure they are faking it.”

“Because my sister is a good actor but she is not that great. Besides she freaked out after she kissed Penelope at the pool. Who does that if they were dating?”

“If I recall you also stormed off and blew up the kitchen.”

“Hey!” Lizzie threw a cushion at her. “ I was letting off some steam.” Lizzie composed herself. 

“You know most people blow off steam by running. Or sex. The latter tends to be more popular.” Hope joked.

“Well, are you offering?” Lizzie raised an eyebrow and watched Hope mentally scramble and choke on her own spit.

“Um, what?” Hope’s eyes widened. Lizzie walked closer and in one fell swoop, she straddled Hope’s waist and let her lips float inches from Hope.

“I said,” she leaned closer until their lips merely brushed. “Are you offering?” 

“I. uh. I-” Hope was lost for words and Lizzie burst out laughing.

“You’re so easy, god.” Lizzie stood up.

“That was unfair.” Hope glared as she cleared her throat.

“Why’s that?” Lizzie teased. It was becoming a hobby of hers. Leaving Hope scrambling for words, especially when she always seemed to never run out.

“I… Point is. We are not going on a double date with them.” Hope changed the subject.

“Fineeeeee then. You come up with a plan. I’m out of ideas.” Lizzie laid herself onto the bed next to Hope in a thump.  

* * *

“What in the hell were you thinking?” Josie hissed and smacked Penelope in the arm.

“Hey don’t make me drop my tater tots.” Penelope steadied her tray of fried delicious goodness. She rarely indulged in cafeteria food but on the rare occasion, she did enjoy the simple joys of tater tots. Josie stole one and Penelope looked at her like she’d just murdered a kitten. “How dare you?” 

“That’s what you deserve for agreeing to this nightmare of a date.” Josie glared back though she did have an amusing little smirk playing on her lips. Maybe she enjoyed antagonising the girl a tiny bit. 

“It’ll be fine. Besides, it’ll be ample opportunity to rub some PDA in Lizzie’s face and drive her wild.” Penelope went to lean in for a kiss but Josie stopped her with a tater tot. 

“Just because you kissed me once Casanova doesn’t mean you get to kiss me again,” Josie smirked and sat at their table.

“You’re killing me here Jojo.” Penelope feigned hurt as she sat next to Josie at their table. Josie leaned in and hovered over Penelope’s ear.

“I’m sure you’ll survive.” She kissed Penelope’s cheek lightly and left Penelope frozen with a tater tot in her mouth. She was beginning to see why Penelope had such joy messing with her the way she did. Maybe she enjoyed it too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what do you want to happen next?

**Author's Note:**

> what do you think? let me know my twitters @pjparkzman


End file.
